The present invention relates to children's toys generally and to novelty bedding in particular.
It is known in the prior art to provide novelty bedding which is convertible between a toy configuration and a bedding configuration. U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,512 (Chao-Yang), for example, discloses a stuffed animal toy which is convertible to bedding. It is believed that a new novelty bedding toy which provides novel structural and functional features providing a child user with new play activities would be desirable.